Modeling Mayhem
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Pro hero Uwabama became a subject of investigation when the students who interned under her went missing, and wanting to get to the bottom of this, she recruited Itsuka Kendo to have her go undercover, and seeing Izuku, and finding him cute, she recruited him as well as she plans to have them investigate the abductions. Izuku and Kendo began to developed feelings for one another.
1. Model Pro Hero Under Scrutiny

**Modeling Mayhem**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new experimental Boku no Hero Academia fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if this would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of action and suspense themes as well as adding elements of some comedy, as this fic is inspired from TV reality shows involving fashion modeling such as **Next Top Model**, **Project Runaway**, **Project Catwalk**, and the 2000 film, **Miss Congeniality **(starring Sandra Bullock).

Another inspiration is from the season 2 episode of Hero Academia where Momo Yaoyorozu and Itsuka Kendo underwent internship with pro hero Uwabami, who is also a model, and she had the two teen girls do most of the time acting as entourage and doing photoshoot and commercials, which gave me some ideas, such as adding some detective-like themes and the sort.

Once again the pairing here will be Kendo, and her partner would be Izuku Midoriya, as I got a JUICY idea on how to use the two teens.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Seisa-chū no moderupurohīrō**_

The scene shifts at an agency office, where pro hero **Uwabami** is checking her list of schedules for her upcoming photo shoots for a commercial, which would no doubt double her exposure on TV, and she is pleased that she can earn more money that way in addition to being a pro hero, and she soon learned that Hero Work Studies is approaching soon, and she wondered which school would approach her for internship, and wondered if the two UA students who interned under her, **Momo Yaoyorozu** and **Itsuka Kendo**, would choose her again.

She smirked as she is sure that those two teen girls from UA Academy would make it big as both pro heroes and models, and she is considering inviting other hero schools to have its students undergo internship under her.

By then, one of her assistants came and is shown to be worried, and as Uwabami asked what is wrong, the assistant told her that some of the hero school students who underwent internship under her have been gone missing for months, and the parents suspected that Uwabami has a hand in the female students' disappearances.

"What?"

"You heard me, Uwabami-sama!"

"The girls I interned went missing, you say?"

"Yes…they haven't been heard of since their internship under you ended…"

"This is…"

"And the parents believed that you might be involved in the girls' disappearances!"

"Hmm…"

"What should we do…?"

Uwabami stared in surprise as this is the first time that she encountered something like this, and what's more, she is being blamed for the female students' disappearances, and she asked the assistant if he has the names of the students who disappeared, which the assistant said he has, and showed it to her, and the pro hero looked at the lists, and is quite surprised that about eight female high school students who underwent internship under her went missing for several weeks, and this made her baffled.

The female high school girls were trained heroes, so how is it possible for them to go missing given their Quirks and combat capabilities, unless the kidnappers have stronger Quirks and are well-organized, so she told her assistants to look after the agency office as she will go to the police to check things out, which the assistant nodded.

"Very well."

"Uwabami-sama?"

"Look after the office."

"Where are you going?"

"To the police station. I'll be doing some investigation and I might pick up some clues."

"I see."

"I leave things to you."

"Be careful."

Several minutes later Uwabami arrived at the police station where she is informed about the disappearances of several female high school students who underwent internship at her agency, and as the police chief is explaining to her about the case, several parents came and complained about their missing daughters, and unjustly blamed Uwabami for this, saying that she probably sold the girls to a white slavery ring, which the police chief said there is no proof that Uwabami is involved.

But the distraught parents reiterated that their daughters were last seen attending Uwabami's agency office and has not retuned ever since.

"She's the culprit!"

"We're sure of it!"

"Give me back my daughter!"

"I want her back!"

"You bitch!"

"You ought to be stripped of your hero license!"

"I want you to arrest her!"

"Do something!"

As the police chief tries to calm the grieving parents down, Uwabami feels that some evil force is at work, and decided to do some investigating and tells the police chief about her plans, and he nodded, saying that she needs to find evidence on who is behind the disappearances so that her name would be cleared and for the kidnappers to be exposed and arrested.

He advised her to make her move so as to fan out the hate comments from disgruntled parents.

"You need to make your move, Uwabami."

"Yeah."

"The parents are getting restless, and they are deadest in pinning you as responsible."

"I know. I'm going to make my move."

"And in case you find a lead, get some evidence so that we can have a case against the culprits."

"Right."

"Let me know if you need help."

"I will."

Uwabami then leaves the police station, yet the grieving parents shouted at Uwabami to do something and bring their daughters back, threatening to file charges against her yet Uwabami ignored them as she heads back to her agency office.

"You're the culprit!"

"We're sure of it! You took our daughters and send them away from us!"

"Give me back my daughter!"

"I want her back!"

"You bitch!"

"You ought to be stripped of your hero license!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Do something, officer! Arrest her!"

-x-

A few days later, the scene shifts at the cafeteria of UA Academy, where it shows that **Izuku Midoriya** is reading the newspaper about the disappearances of the female high school students, and Yaoyorozu peered, where she is quite surprised that Uwabami is being implicated in that case, and could not believe that Uwabami is involved, even though there is no proof that would pin the pro hero to the charges.

Midoriya asked what is Uwabami to Yaoyorozu, and she revealed that she and Kendo underwent internship under Uwabami, and said that she and Kendo mostly spend time doing photo shoot and recording a commercial, though there is some crime-fighting involved.

Kendo passed by and overheard the conversation and asked if this is true, which Yaoyorozu confirmed, surprising the class rep of Class 1-B, as she could not believe that the students who interned under Uwabami would be kidnapped so easily given their Quirks and combat abilities.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Kendo-san."

"How can that be? Those girls have Quirks and they can't be kidnapped that easily…"

"Perhaps the kidnappers have stronger Quirks…"

"What's Uwabami doing then?"

"We haven't heard any news from her."

"I see. This is serious."

"Indeed."

Midoriya was quite concerned about this as he read the newspapers that the abducted teen girls who interned under Uwabami have been missing for close to a month, and he asked Yaoyorozu and Kendo if they encountered anything strange during their internship, which the two girls said that other than doing mostly photoshoot, acting as entourage and recording for commercials, everything seemed okay.

The two girls noted that Uwabami is decent and that she is a pro hero after all.

"And that's what we've been doing since then…"

"Uwabami is a good person and a pro hero."

"There are no indications that she has any bad habits of sorts."

"And so far she is being adored by fans everywhere, so it's unlikely that she would be involved in the abductions."

"I'm sure that Uwabami is taking steps to clear her name…"

"Yeah, I hope everything would be cleared up."

"I hope so."

"…"

Midoriya nodded after listening to the two girls, and there Kendo glanced at Midoriya, which he blinked his eyes in bafflement until she commented that he might catch Uwabami's eye and if interested she might choose Midoriya to become a modeling protégé even though she prefers female models as that was mostly her area of expertise.

Midoriya blushed at hearing this while Yaoyorozu jested that it is unlikely that Uwabami would recruit someone like Midoriya given her preference on someone she deem cute, which Kendo readily agreed as the two girls began to giggle, prompting an annoyed Midoriya to sarcastically apologizing if they didn't find him cute for their tastes.

Kendo smiled and apologized, saying that she do find him cute, causing Midoriya to blush while Yaoyorozu stared in surprise and asked if she developed an interest in the boy, which Kendo quickly said it was just a compliment.

"Kendo…"

"Huh?"

"Are you…becoming interested in Midoriya…?"

"Eh…?"

"You…have a crush on him…?"

"Ah! I was only complimenting him!"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

By then Neito Monoma shows up and said he has a clue on who is behind the abduction of the girls which implicated Uwabami, and as the two girls and Midoriya looks on, Monona sarcastically said that the culprit is none other than Minoru Mineta.

Midoriya stood up and asked what made him said that, and Monoma said that Mineta has a very perverted mind and it is obvious that he intend to make a collection of harem and that Mineta is sure to collect all the girls and make them his LOVE SLAVES and he won't be surprised if Money's gets them pregnant.

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu did not like what Monoma said and told him not to make baseless accusations, but Monona said that Mineta is already guilty and said that alone warrants that Class 1-A is a section of scums, but Kendo knocks him down and told him to knock it off, surprising Monoma and asked why is she siding with Class 1-A.

There he suspects that Kendo is having a crush on Midoriya and told her to stay away from him saying that he might use means to take her to bed, causing Kendo to blush and uses her Quirk to DISCIPLINE Monoma, and he shrieks out in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! TAKE THIS!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"STOP SPOUTING NONSENSE!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"MIDORIYA IS JUST A FRIEND!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"MAKE ANOTHER COMMENT LIKE THAT AND YOU'LL GET SOMETHING WORST!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu sweat-dropped at the scene as they wondered what state of mental health is Monoma in, as they watched the two Class 1-B members leave the cafeteria, and the two Classmates 1-A students sighed as they finished their lunch before heading back to their classroom.

There Midoriya asked her if she has found a hero agency that would take her in for internship, which she said she is considering some, then she asked if he has found one, and he said he is currently in limbo, explaining that **Nighteye**'s agency is swamped with paperwork which **Centipeder** said that their lack of staff members prevented him from hiring Midoriya.

Midoroiya also said that **Gran Torino** is currently helping with the police and thus he couldn't have the time to mentor him.

"I see…"

"Yeah."

"That must be tough, Midoriya."

"It's fine. I'll pull through."

"I know."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"…"

As they passed by the teachers' lounge Midoriya tells Yaoyorozu to go ahead, which she nodded and asked she went ahead, he decided to talk to All Might if he has any recommendations, and upon entering he saw Kendo there and the two schoolmates greeted each other.

There Uwabami came and she greeted Kendo, and as the two females are chatting she noticed Midoriya as he is mumbling and muttering, hearing him commenting about Uwabami, her Quirk, her reputation as a pro hero and a model, and there Uwabami finds him…cute.

There she asked Kendo about Midoriya, and after hearing it, the model-pro hero slowly took an interest in him and an idea formed in her head, and there she came up with something that would help in solving the case she is investigating.

* * *

_**To Be Continued... **_

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here, the comedy part makes up for it as Monoma suffered kendo's wrath…

The setting of this fic takes place in the current chapters of the manga, right before the Endeavor Agency arc, but I sort of deviated it as Midoriya would get to intern under someone else.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Uwabami offered Midoriya to undergo internship under her, and offered the same offer to Kendo, where the two teens would get to work together…

See you in December…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. Preparations for an Internship

**Modeling Mayhem**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are bracing for an internship, where something unexpected took place…which our main characters are about to get embroiled in a case…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: **_**_Intānshippu no junbi_**

Midoriya and Yaoyorozu sweat-dropped at the scene as they wondered what state of mental health is Monoma in, as they watched the two Class 1-B members leave the cafeteria, and the two Classmates 1-A students sighed as they finished their lunch before heading back to their classroom.

There Midoriya asked her if she has found a hero agency that would take her in for internship, which she said she is considering some, then she asked if he has found one, and he said he is currently in limbo, explaining that Nighteye's agency is swamped with paperwork which Centipeder said that their lack of staff members prevented him from hiring Midoriya.

Midoroiya also said that Gran Torino is currently helping with the police and thus he couldn't have the time to mentor him.

"I see…"

"Yeah."

"That must be tough, Midoriya."

"It's fine. I'll pull through."

"I know."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"…"

As they passed by the teachers' lounge Midoriya tells Yaoyorozu to go ahead, which she nodded and asked she went ahead, he decided to talk to All Might if he has any recommendations, and upon entering he saw Kendo there and the two schoolmates greeted each other.

There Uwabami came and she greeted Kendo, and as the two females are chatting she noticed Midoriya as he is mumbling and muttering, hearing him commenting about Uwabami, her Quirk, her reputation as a pro hero and a model, and there Uwabami finds him…cute.

There she asked Kendo about Midoriya, and after hearing it, the model-pro hero slowly took an interest in him and an idea formed in her head, and there she came up with something that would help in solving the case she is investigating.

There Uwabami called Midoriya and tells him and Kendo that she is offering them work study under her and that their talents are needed as she is investigating a case and believe that the two teens would be a huge help in solving it which Midoriya wondered if this is true, as he heard from Yaoyorozu about how she and Kendo spend their internship under Uwabami.

The two teens were hesitant at first but upon hearing Uwabami saying that she'll need the two teens' help in solving a case, they seem to open up and asked if this involves investigation work, which the pro hero said it is.

"An investigation?"

"Really?"

"Yes. my reputation as a fashion model and a pro hero are on the line…and seeing you two, I think you'll be the right choice, and therefore I'll be needing your help."

"I see…"

"So you'll be needing us to do some investigation on a case you're in…"

"Yes. and you two are perfect."

"Really?"

"Us?"

"Uh-huh."

Not far, Eraser Head watches on and sensed what Uwabami is intending to do, and felt that this might be a good thing as Midoriya might learn a thing or two about doing detective work after the boy previously work-studied under Sir Nighteye.

All Might was watching as well and asked Eraser Head if this is okay as he is somewhat aware that Midoriya is not quite used to do modeling and the sort, but Eraser Head says that it is okay for Midoriya and that he need to explore other things beside what he underwent previously.

"…and so this would be a good opportunity for Midoriya."

"I'm not sure about this, Aizawa. I mean…young Midoriya has never done modelling before…"

"Leave it to Uwabami. She'll guide him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Unlike before, Uwabami is going to get serious this time. Her name and reputation are on the line and she needs to address them right away."

"Hmm…"

"I say Midoriya should accept it since this one involves detective work and the like."

"I suppose…"

Uwabami continued to talk to the two teens, saying that they are perfect for her current mission and assured to them that unlike before, they will play an important part as they will go undercover, which Midoriya seemed to be open to that, as it might help in finding the culprit and can use his combat abilities to take down the culprits, and Kendo is also open to the idea, as her last internship was quite bittersweet due to doing mostly commercials and stuff.

Kendo asked if Uwabami mean about their new internship involving detective work, which the pro hero nodded, saying that her reputation is being questioned after the disappearance of the other female hero students who underwent her internship and have not been found yet.

This made her feel somewhat concerned after hearing some of the details from the fashion pro heroine.

"So the girls who underwent internship to you haven't been found since when…?"

"Several weeks."

"That long…?"

"I find it alarming as the parents are starting to accuse me of sending them to a wrong path…if you get my drift."

"…"

"But I'll be having a hard time, so I decided to get some help…and seeing you and that boy…I believe that your talents would be a big factor in helping me solve this case."

"Whoa…"

"…"

Kendo and Midoriya glanced at each other before glancing at Uwabami, and the two teens nodded as they accepted Uwabami's offer, and the three left the teacher's lounge, and there All Might wondered if Midoriya made the right call in accepting Uwabami's offer of work study under her, though Eraser Head said that this will be fine, as it would be helpful that Midoriya would learn something new.

Gran Torino came, having overheard what occurred moments ago and agreed with what Eraser Head said, telling All Might that Midoriya doing some undercover work would be a good learning experience as he already learned how to harness his Quirk, and using brain power and deductions would be an added bonus as part of the training.

Torino told All Might that Midroiya will be okay and is confident that he would get positive results from the work study under Uwabami, which All Might reluctantly nodded.

"Don't you worry, Toshinori. Midoriya will be fine."

"Really, Torino?"

"The internship and the work study he got from me and Nightewye already helped that kid in understanding his Quirk. Him having a work study under Uwabami would be a good change of pace. This time he would get to use his brain more than his brawn."

"Well…"

"Having heard about the situation involving Uwabami, I think that her choosing Midoriya would be a good change of pace."

"Hmm…I suppose you have a point."

"Now let's wait and see where this would lead to."

"Okay."

-x-

At the classroom of Class 1-A, Hanta Sero approached Kaminari and Mineta, and told them a scoop that he got minutes ago, which the two boys glanced at him, and there Sero told them that he saw Midoriya is being offered hero work study under Uwabami, and his partner is Itsuka Kendo of Class 1-B, where Midroiya would undergo undercover work, and said that it might involve participating in modeling, having seen Uwabami's past commercials that involves Kendo and Yaoyorozu.

Kaminari and Mineta expressed shock and surprise at hearing this, and they felt regretful for not finding out, feeling that Midoriya would get the most fun working with a pro hero who is also a fashion model, and that he would get to see lots of beautiful models.

"Eh?"

"Really?"

"Yep. That's what I heard."

"That Midoriya! He's so lucky!"

"Now I'm jealous!"

"What's more, guys…with Kendo along, I'm betting that they might do a fashion modeling of sorts together…"

"No way!"

"That Midoriya…he really gets to hug a hottie!"

Not far, Yaoyorozu is surprised to hear this, and Ashido naughtily noted that Midoriya would get lots of attentions as she reminded Yaoyorozu how her internship with Uwabami went, and the class rep sighed and wondered if Midroiya would be okay, but Asui said that there might be a reason, pointing out the recent news about female hero students who interned under Uwabami disappeared and have not been found.

Uraraka also said that she heard it as well, and the girls wondered if Uwabami hiring Midoriya and Kendo is connected in the missing girls cases and that Midoriya and Kendo are about to engage in some undercover detective work.

"Uwabami doing the investigation with Kendo and Deku…"

"Sounds exciting…he would get to see lots of models…"

"I don't think that's the case. Uwabami is doing undercover investigation…so I think Midoriya and Kendo would do some detective work and the like."

"That's what I think too, Yaoyorozu-san!"

"Me too. So don't think that Midroiya is going to laze around like what happened to me before!"

"…"

"…"

"Okay?"

Ashido then lighten up the mood of the discussion by saying that if that is the case, then Midoriya would be very lucky, as if Uwabami is investigating the missing female hero students' disappearance, then it is possible that Midoriya might do some modeling jobs as part of the undercover work, and noted with Kendo along for the ride, she naughtily assumes that the two would appear in a fashion magazine which would attract attention.

Mineta gave a lustful look and believe that Kendo would appear in sexy pictorials and is hoping to see it soon, which Tenya Iida berated Mineta for having a perverted craving, telling him that Kendo deserves respect as a fellow UA student, which results in the two boys bickering.

"Mineta!"

"Whoa!"

"Show some shame!"

"Eh?"

"Kendo is a UA student who deserves respect!"

"Well…yeah…"

"Don't think and treat her like a sex object that you can satisfy your perverted cravings!"

"Uh…"

Uraraka became silent, as she realize that Kendo is with Midoriya, and felt uneasy about this, even though the two are under work study with pro hero Uwabami, and she wondered if Midroiya would be okay. Asui noticed her classmate and asked if she is okay, in which Uraraka said she is fine, saying that she is just wondering if Midroiya would be okay working under Uwabami, stating that she recall seeing Yaoyorozu and Kendo in a commercial with the pro hero several months ago during the internship, and felt that Midoriya might get disappointed if he were to end up like what Yaoyorozu and Kendo experienced.

Asui said that it may be unlikely given the current events and that Uwabami is probably going to do something to find the missing girls and clear her name, and she probably felt that hiring Midoriya to work study with her could be the deciding factor in solving this case, which Uraraka slowly see the logic in this matter.

"Really?"

"That's what I think, Ochako-san."

"Well…"

"I'm sure that Midoriya will be fine."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

"So don't think too much."

"Okay."

"Good."

-x-

An hour later, the scene shifts at Uwabami's agency office, where she showed Midoriya and Kendo the newspapers about the articles where the missing girls are reported, and the two teens read it, and then Uwabami showed the list of the female hero students who interned under her several months ago, and the two teens saw the names, which matched the list shown on the newspapers.

Midoriya realized that this is a serious case as the girls have not been found since then and Uwabami is being unjustly implicated due to the fact that she is the last person that the missing girls are seen with, and he began to wonder if he and Kendo are to go undercover, yet he is unsure where to start, and began mumbling and muttering on where to begin and search for any leads.

Uwabami is slightly taken aback at what Midoriya is doing, and Kendo sighed and said that this is one of his habits, yet she assured to him that Midoriya is one of the best students of Class 1-A.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Is this kid…really like that…?"

"Sometimes…but that's part of his analytic way of analyzing things."

"Hmm…"

"Uwabami-sensei…?"

"That kid…what's his name again…?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

Uwabami rubbed her chin and glanced at Midoriya, seeing that he might be a help to her once she comes up with a way to look for leads that would help in finding the missing girls, and then glanced at Kendo, seeing that her cute and beauty-like appearance might come in handy, and now she is considering her options and see where to start and how to make the culprits come out of hiding.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there isn't much action here, the comedy relief here make up for it, as Mineta and Iida argued over Midoriya's supposed situation and that they even argued over hoping that Kendo get to do a sexy pictorial…

With Midoriya and Kendo under her wing, the work study is now underway as she prepares to do a full-blown investigation on where the missing female teens went and who is behind the abductions.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya and Kendo begin their work study under Uwabami, and soon they will go to Shibuya where some of the missing girls were last seen, and begin their undercover investigation on where the missing girls disappeared.

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. The Investigation Begins

**Modeling Mayhem**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

**_Okay, last chapter I said that the next update would be around January next year, but somehow I was able to find time and finish this chapter, thus think of this as my early Christmas gift to you readers…_**

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are set to make an investigation as they aid Uwabami in finding out who took the missing girls and get clues that would lead them to the culprit…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Chōsa ga hajimarimasu_**

The next day, Uwabami is at her agency office as she is waiting for Midoriya and Kendo to arrive, as she is printing the pictures of the missing girls who interned under her the previous internship, and she is a bit bothered that no one within the city noticed them and that its been weeks since they were last seen, and she is now facing a plethora of complaints from the girls' parents and are demanding her resignation and the revocation of her hero license.

She sensed that something is behind this and wondered if there is someone who bear a grudge against her or is wanting to discredit her, yet having no proof at this time, she cannot make any assumptions until there is concrete evidence.

By then her secretary came and asked if Uwabami is sure about taking Midoriya and Kendo in as her work-study protégés, saying that there is a possibility that Kendo might become the next girl to be abducted, though Midoriya wouldn't be a problem given that he is a boy.

Uwabami said that she is sure that Kendo and Midoriya are perfect as she sensed that they might help her solve this case, as Kendo has experience working under her, and that Midoriya could come in handy given his keen observation and that Kendo stated that Midoriya is reliable enough to note anything he comes across to, and even said that she felt challenged in bringing in a boy under her as her past internship involves only girls.

"Really, Uwabami-san?"

"Yes."

"Well…that boy…will he be…?"

"He'll be more than enough. Along with Kendo…I'm sure these two kids will be a great asset in helping me find the missing girls."

"Well, I suppose…"

"Well then…they should be here by now."

"Hmm…"

"And right about…"

After several minutes, Midoriya and Kendo arrived, and the two UA students bowed while apologizing for coming late, which Uwabami nodded and said that their timing is good, as she finished her printing and gives the printed papers to the two teens, where she told them that these are the pictures of the missing girls and their names are also printed.

Kendo stared at the pictures and noted that the missing girls have potential to become models, noting their attractive appearances, and Midoriya is also glancing at the pictures, and he asked if the girls disclosed anything before they disappeared, which Uwabami said that so far the girls she interned with did not mention anything that threatened their safety.

"Really, Uwabami?"

"Yes. so far the girls said that they did not encounter anything that puts their safety in danger."

"Really?"

"So far."

"Hmm…if that's so…"

"Still…it must be something mysterious, though."

"Probably."

"…"

Kendo and Midoriya glanced at each other then they glance at Uwabami, as they asked her if she thought of anyone who bear a grudge against her or if she has a bitter rival, as they suggested that it may be related given that the girls who went missing are the ones who interned under her given that the culprit seemed to be aware of this and took them instead of some random victims.

Uwabami nodded and said she is already considered that possibility, yet she could not act on that given that she has no proof yet thus she cannot just act on it without solid basis and evidence. She then told the two teens that their work study might be a dangerous one as there is a possibility that the culprit might have an eye on Kendo given her beauty and charm, and said that with Midoriya, he might observe something should the culprit puts an eye on Kendo.

The two UA students glanced at each other before glancing at Uwabami, and they told her that they are ready to face any challenge and will exert their efforts to uncover this case and solve it, as well as exposing the culprit behind the disappearances of the girls.

"Uwabami."

"Uwabami."

"We're ready to help."

"We'll help you find the missing girls."

"And expose the kidnapper."

"You can count on us."

"Tell us what you need."

"And we're ready."

Uwabami nodded and tells the two teens that they are going out on patrol, and gave them some notes, which it says that it points out to several places where the girls went during their internship and there it might give them clues on where to start, which included areas that are listed as:

\- Shibuya

\- Roppongi

\- Osaka

\- Chiba

\- Nagoya

\- Yokohama

\- Urawa

\- Kofu

The two teens glanced at the lists of places that the missing girls went at during their patrols, and Midoriya began to mutter about the places and pondered on what kind of culprit they are facing and how he/she was able to get hold of the girls given how many of them interned under Uwabami, and even muttered the possibility that the culprit could be a stalker who secretly followed the girls, and may have somewhat got hold of the girls' personal information and managed to trace their routes from their respective school to their homes.

Kendo stared at him as she is rather bewildered by his way of speaking, yet she started to see that what Midoriya muttered somewhat make sense, and there she told Uwabami that she and Midoriya are ready to go and investigate.

Uwabami nodded and tells the two teens to be ready, and she gives them a pair of wigs, which the two teens blinked their eyes and asked what are these for. Uwabami said that given what Midoriya muttered, she felt that if the stalker is somewhat following any girl that interned under her, the culprit might follow his target to her home, and needing to throw off the stalker as well as to get some vital clues without giving themselves away, she suggested the disguise so as to protect themselves as well as gain an information should the culprit attempt to communicate with either Kendo or Midoriya.

"Really…?"

"And we are to use this once we step out of this office?"

"Yes. part of the undercover assignment."

"Hmm…"

"Makes sense."

"So…is everything clear?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Good."

The two teens nodded and understood what Uwabami just said, and they put on the wigs as they and Uwabami leaves the agency office and went to the streets to commence their first round of investigation, as they head out for Shibuya, which is quite closer from their current location.

-x-

At Heights Alliance, the scene shifts at the living room area, where Hanta Sero approached Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta, and excitedly told them what he found out, stating that Midoriya gets to have a work study under Uwabami, with Kendo in tow, which Kaminari and Mineta stared in disbelief, as they felt envious that Midoriya gets to work with two beautiful women.

Sero said that Midoriya would be involved in investigating the missing girls, and believe that Midoriya might go undercover as a model given that Uwabami is a fashion model herself, thus it's possible that Midoriya might get to see a lot of beautiful models., which the other two boys were brimming with jealousy and envy.

"No way!"

"That Midoriya!"

"He's so lucky!"

"I can't believe he would hog all the glory!"

"That's so unfair!"

"Quick…we got to call Midoriya!"

"Right! We should be able to get to him before leaving Uwabami's office!"

"Hurry!"

However, Momo Yaoyorozu berated the three boys for saying something so trivial, stating that the work study that Midoriya and Kendo undergoing would be a risky one as she showed to them the news articles about the girls who went missing are previously interned under Uwabami, and that there is a possibility that either Midoriya or Kendo might become the next victim.

She also berated Mineta and Kaminari for being envious, and defended Midoriya, saying that he is not the kind of boy who would go high if he were to see beautiful models just because he might go undercover, and told the two boys to not act in a lecherous way, which Kaminari and Mineta sheepishly apologized.

"Geez! Show some shame!"

"Sorry…"

"Sorry…"

"And you call yourselves heroes?"

"…"

"…"

"How would you feel if Aizawa-sensei said that in your faces?"

"…"

"…"

Not far, Ochako Uraraka overheard the conversation, and felt worried for Midoriya, as well as feeling jealous, though she could not bring herself to have contempt for Kendo given that she is friendly to anyone besides Class 1-B, and there Tsuyu Asui asked what is wrong, and there Uraraka said she wondered if Midoriya and Kendo would be okay, given the possibility that they might get dragged if Uwabami's reputation is continually getting tarnished.

Asui assured to Uraraka that Midoriya and Kendo will be okay, as she is sure that Uwabami would not do anything that would put the two teens at risk, and said that the internship the two went is part of the curriculum of UA High School, which Uraraka slowly gets the gist.

"It's part of the work study, Ochako."

"…"

"So do not worry. I'm sure Midoriya will be okay."

"Yeah…I suppose…"

"Uwabami and Kendo are with him, so he should be fine."

"Yeah."

"Feeling better now?"

"I guess."

Mina Ashido is eavesdropping at the conversation, and began teasing Uraraka, saying she likes Midoriya because of her constant worry over him, which causes Uraraka to get flustered and deny the accusation, yet Ashido continued to tease her and Uraraka became so embarrassed that she accidentally activated her Quirk and floated towards the ceiling, denying the accusations.

"So…you like HIM, do you?"

"No…no…you're wrong…no-no-no…"

"Yes-yes-yes…you do like him…"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…"

"Shall I announce it…?"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…"

"Or make a public…"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…"

Asui berated Ashido for the prank and told her not to make such assumptions or else Uraraka might end up accidentally hurting herself, which Ashido smiled sheepishly and apologized, and Asui uses her tongue to bring Uraraka down and tries to calm her, yet Uraraka seemed to have lost herself as she keeps muttering a lot of nonsense.

"Ochako…it's okay now…"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…"

"Ease up. Ashido is not teasing you anymore…"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…"

"Ochako…snap out of it!"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…"

"Oh dear…"

"No-no-no…no-no-no…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya and Kendo are told by Uwabami about what is at stake here, and the danger it poses, yet the two teens accepted it and are ready to help the pro hero in clearing her name and find the missing girls, where they are about to head off to their first destination…

Midoriya's latest work study, however, did not go unnoticed, as Kamianri and Mineta were getting jealous at their classmate working with two beautiful females, and they have no idea what danger Midoriya is about to encounter…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriyya's first area of investigation brings him to Shibuya, where he would get his first clue that leads to a chain of events that led to the girls'disappearances…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of January or early February of 2020)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	4. Shibuya Shenanigans

**Modeling Mayhem**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are set to make an investigation as they aid Uwabami in finding out who took the missing girls and get clues that would lead them to the culprit…

And their first investigation leads to Shibuya…which might be a challenge for our two hero teens…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: _****_Shibuya shenangan_**

About 45 minutes later, the scene shifts at Shibuya, where Uwabami arrived, and with her are Midoriya and Kendo, as the trio are ready to commence their investigation on where the missing girls are last seen, and maybe get a lead on how they disappeared.

Under Uwabami's instruction, Midoriya went and asked anyone if they saw any of the girls while showing the pictures, which the passerby said that they haven't.

"Sorry."

"Nope."

"Haven't seen them."

"I don't know."

"Who cares?"

"Not my problem."

"Get lost."

"You jerk."

Likewise, Kendo did the same, asking female shoppers about the missing girls, and they politely said that they too do not see any of the missing girls, with some saying that they are just passing by.

"Sorry."

"Nope."

"Haven't seen them."

"I don't recognize any of them."

"Who?"

"Not my problem. Go to the police instead of asking me."

"Get lost. You're bothering me"

"You bitch."

After spending an hour, Kendo and Midoriya meet up at an open-area snack bar and discussed about their progress, and both admitted that this is not going to be easy, and that so far they haven't found a lead that would give them clues as to where the girls disappeared to, and there Midoriya brought up a rather baffled theory.

Midoriya pointed out that the missing girls who underwent internship under Uwabami have Quirks, so if the girls are being threatened, then they would have used their Quirks to defend themselves, so how come they disappeared that easily, which Kendo saw the point and she too wondered how the girls ended up getting abducted so easily.

"…and that's what I deduced, Kendo-san…"

"You sure have a point…"

"Still…"

"Despite having Quirks, the girls ended up missing and possibly abducted…then perhaps.."

"The kidnappers either uses some kind of knock-out gas or…"

"The kidnappers have stronger Quirks…that could be it…"

"That's a possibility…"

"And yet there are no eyewitnesses to prove…"

By then, a rather effeminate person approached the two teens, and there the person began to politely speak to Kendo, saying that he saw her at one of Uwabami's previous commercials, and said that he is interested in hiring her to do some modeling gig, saying that Kendo's beauty would help in the sales of his planned magazines.

Kendo was flattered, yet surprised as she gets an offer out of the blue, and said that she would like to think it over. She mentally decided to ask Uwabami in secret as she felt that she couldn't directly tell the person about the offer due to the fact that it might compromise her and Midoriya's undercover investigation, and that the investigation is supposed to be a secret.

The person then glanced at Midroiya, and gave him his calling card, saying that he is interested in having him do photoshoots for his magazine, and stated that the teen boy and Kendo would make them perfect models, which Midoriya carefully said that he would think about it as he never did anything like this, but the effeminate person said that he is willing to coach him.

Midoriya blinked is eyes at hearing this and that the person said he is willing to pay him slightly bigger if he were to accept the offer.

"R-really?"

"Yes…"

"Um…"

"No pressure. You can think it over. You have my card."

"Well…"

"If you decided. Call me and we can make arrangements…"

"O-okay…"

"Good…"

Kendo watches on as she glanced at the calling card, and then a the person, as she wondered if this is a coincidence that someone would offer her a modelling job out of the blue, but then she recalled that before the girls went missing, they appeared in various fashion magazines for two months before they mysteriously vanished, and though she has no proof, Kendo decided to wait and see, feeling that it might at least give her and Midoriya something to look on.

There Kendo said to the person to give her a few days to think about it and she will call him to give her reply, with Midoriya saying the same thing, and the effeminate person smiled and said he will wait for their answer, which the two teens promised that they would call him.

"Okay, give us a few days…"

"And we'll let you know."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Okay, just call me and give me your answer. I'd appreciate it if you agree. I see potential in you two."

"Oh, that's nice to hear."

"Th-thanks."

"Okay, see you later, kids…"

After that, the effeminate person took his leave, and the two teens glanced at each other before leaving the snack bar, and later went to a karaoke bar where they and Uwabami meet up, and there Kendo told her about what happened, and her plans to accept the modelling offer to see if there is any connections to the abduction case.

Uwabami thought about it and asked if she is sure about this, as she pointed out that she has no definite proof yet about her theory, but Kendo said that it might be worth a shot, and if this modeling job yields no result then she will quit the job and resume the search. Uwabami then asked Midoriya about it and he too said that he may as well accept it, as he will ask Mei Hatsume to give him and Kendo a pair of codecs so that in case there is any suspicious activities he will let Uwabami know.

"..and that's my plan, Uwabami-san…"

"Hmm…"

"It might be a bit of a little possibility…but at least we could try it out and see if our hunch is right or wrong…"

"Are you sure about this, Midoriya?"

"Yes."

"It might be dangerous should your hunch turn out to be correct…"

"Kendo-san and I will be careful…"

"…"

Uwabami nodded and told the two teens that she has consented to it and advised the two to be careful and let her know if things get a bit dangerous, which Midoriya and Kendo nodded and promised her that they will be careful and not let their guards down.

"We'll be careful, Uwabami-san."

"Yes, we'll be cautious."

"We'll let you know if we find something incriminating…"

"And send you proof should we find that the missing girls are here…"

"We'll update you should we find any lead."

"Yeah."

"So don't worry about us."

"We'll be very careful."

After that, the two teens leave the karaoke bar and separately resumed their search for the missing teen girls, and five minutes later, Uwabami left as well, and did her own separate investigation, as she has a feeling that Kendo's theory is somewhat slim, but at least they might find a breakthrough should the Class 1-B representative is right about her hunch.

-x-

About an hour later, Midoriya and Kendo meet up again at the same snack bar within Shibuya, and there they were surprised when they told each other that they were separately approached by a person who claimed to represent a modelling agency and wanted her and Midoriya to become a model for their magazines, which she said that this might be due to her and Momo Yaoyorozu appearing previously in a commercial during her first internship under Uwabami.

Midoriya, on the other hand, wondered why he was approached with an offer like that since he is too plain to be mistaken for a model, and Kendo joked that the person who offered him may have POOR EYESIGHTS, yet she said that she would accept the effeminate person's offer first as she has a hunch that he might know something about the missing girls, as she took out her smartphone and revealed that she did a research on the man's magazines, where majority of the missing girls appeared in the magazines' cover for the past few months.

Midoriya looked at it and slowly sensed that Kendo may have a point, and said that he will also accept the offer, but advised her that she should wait after two days, reasoning that he would go to Hatsume's lab at UA High and request a pair of codecs that they can covertly use, which Kendo agreed.

"A codec…?"

"Yeah…we'll use it by hiding it inside our ears…then we can convey our conversation without arousing suspicion…"

"Hmm…"

"That way we can move about without giving ourselves away…"

"Sounds good…"

"So wait for my call before we go accept the modelling offer…"

"Okay."

"Good."

After that, the two teens left and soon meet up with Uwabami, where they head back to her agency office and there they discussed about what to do next, and there Uwabami nodded and said that Midoriya is right about asking Hatsume for some support items, as she too find it odd that Midoriya is approached by the effeminate person at the same time as Kendo.

She then said that she has a feeling that something shady might be going on and told the two teens to be ready for anything as she felt concerned that the modeling offer might not what it appeared to be and the effeminate person might have…some ulterior motive.

The two teens nodded and said that they will be careful and that they will not let their guard down as they believe that this might be the breakthrough they need in order to get a lead on where the missing girls went and who is behind the abductions.

"We'll be careful, Uwabami-san."

"Yes, we'll be cautious."

"We'll let you know if we find something incriminating…"

"And send you proof should we find that the missing girls are here…"

"We'll update you should we find any lead."

"Yeah."

"So don't worry about us."

"We'll be very careful."

After that, Midoriya and Kendo bowed as they left Uwabami's agency office and head back to Heights Alliance, and there Uwabami's secretary asked her boss if what the two teens said is true about the effeminate man offering them a modeling job, and commented that this is all to sudden, as well as she couldn't shake off the feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye, like why approached the two teens of all people.

Uwabami agreed, and she believed that it is possible that the person who offered Kendo and Midoriya a modeling job is out of the blue, and she told her secretary that she began to do some research on the man based on the contact name and number on the calling card, and once she finds any helpful info, she will summon Kendo and Midoriya here to fill them in on what she would find out.

"I'll be doing some research on that guy."

"You think you might find a lead."

"It'd be a lucky shot if I manage to find any info on him."

"Hope you find the info you need, Uwabami-san…"

"I will."

"Wonder what those two kids would do if…"

"They'll be fine."

"I hope so…"

-x-

At UA High, the scene shifts to Power Loader's shop, where Midoriya meets up with Hatsume, where he requested for a codec that would help in relaying important information and that it won't be easily seen by prying eyes, and Hatsume grinned as she said she knows just the thing as she began working on the devices that Midoriya asked.

Kendo watches on as she noted that Hatsume is in high spirits whenever Midoriya requests the support course student for help, and jokingly teased Midoriya that Hatsume has taken a liking to him, causing the boy to blush deeply and rebutted the silly accusation.

"Eh?"

"Yup. I think Hatsume-san has a taken a liking to you…"

"That's not…"

"Hmm…?"

"She's probably like that because I was ranked first place during the starting course of the Sports Festival back then…when I got the million points…"

"And she uses that as a reason to give you some special treatment…"

"I don't think…"

"But what if…?"

Kendo giggled and assured to Midoriya that she is only kidding and told him to relax, which he sighed, but then he began to notice Kendo's beauty and stared at her in an innocent way, which caused her to blush a bit as she too started to notice his charms.

Suddenly Hatsume came and accidentally pushed Midoriya, causing him to move forward towards Kendo, and though he managed to stop his push, he accidentally kissed Kendo on the lips, causing the two teens to blush furiously, and he hastily apologized, which Kendo said it is okay.

"S-sorry…"

"…"

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"I-it's okay…"

"Really…I…"

"D-don't worry about it…"

"…"

"…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya and Kendo are told by Uwabami about what is at stake here, and the danger it poses, yet the two teens accepted it and are ready to help the pro hero in clearing her name and find the missing girls, where they are about to head off to their first destination…

Midoriya's latest work study, however, landed him and Kendo in Shibuya…where they searched for the missing girls, and while facing an apparent dead end, they are approached by someone who claims that he wants to hire him and Kendo to do a modeling job, which they thought carefully and sensed that this is not only out of the blue, but suspected that it might play a key role in the missing girls case.

And now Midoriya and Kendo are asking for Hatsume for some support items as they plan to accept the modeling offer to do some undercover work…

Now things got a little…SPICED, as they accidentally kissed courtesy of Hatsume…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Midoriya's first area of investigation brings him to Shibuya, where he and Kendo underwent an undercover work by moonlighting as model in an effort to get his first clue that leads to a chain of events that led to the girls' disappearances…

But something seems to happen in an unexpected way…

See you in six weeks (probably around the end of February or early March)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	5. Prelude To Undercover

**Modeling Mayhem**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are set to make an investigation as they aid Uwabami in finding out who took the missing girls and get clues that would lead them to the culprit…

And both Midoriya and Kendo are making preparations…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Andākabā no pureryūdo**_

At UA High, the scene shifts to Power Loader's shop, where Midoriya meets up with Hatsume, where he requested for a codec that would help in relaying important information and that it won't be easily seen by prying eyes, and Hatsume grinned as she said she knows just the thing as she began working on the devices that Midoriya asked.

Kendo watches on as she noted that Hatsume is in high spirits whenever Midoriya requests the support course student for help, and jokingly teased Midoriya that Hatsume has taken a liking to him, causing the boy to blush deeply and rebutted the silly accusation.

"Eh?"

"Yup. I think Hatsume-san has a taken a liking to you…"

"That's not…"

"Hmm…?"

"She's probably like that because I was ranked first place during the starting course of the Sports Festival back then…when I got the million points…"

"And she uses that as a reason to give you some special treatment…"

"I don't think…"

"But what if…?"

Kendo giggled and assured to Midoriya that she is only kidding and told him to relax, which he sighed, but then he began to notice Kendo's beauty and stared at her in an innocent way, which caused her to blush a bit as she too started to notice his charms.

Suddenly Hatsume came and accidentally pushed Midoriya, causing him to move forward towards Kendo, and though he managed to stop his push, he accidentally kissed Kendo on the lips, causing the two teens to blush furiously, and he hastily apologized, which Kendo said it is okay.

"S-sorry…"

"…"

"I-I didn't mean to…"

"I-it's okay…"

"Really…I…"

"D-don't worry about it…"

"…"

"…"

By then Hatsume spoke to Midoriya from behind, apologizing for the push and asked what does he need at this time, which he said that they needed a pair of codecs which he explained the reasons behind it, and the support course student smiled and said that she will have it ready by tomorrow and tells them to pass by tomorrow afternoon.

Midoriya and Kendo nodded and thanked her for that which Hatsume said it is nothing.

"I see…"

"Tomorrow, huh?"

"Yup. It'll be ready by then."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Thanks, Hatsume-san."

"Sure. No problem."

"We appreciate it."

"We really do."

"Sure, sure."

After that, Hatsume showed one of her latest inventions which soon backfired and hits Midoriya, causing him to fall on top of Kendo as both fell to the floor, which the two teens blushed deeper as they stare at each other, as unintentional attraction formed.

Hatsume then got a NAUGHTY IDEA as she held the boy's hips and began to push him forward, causing his crotch to press hers, causing Midoriya and Kendo to get more embarrassed but then Power Loader came gawked at the sight, and told Hatsume to knock it off, which she did, while Midoriya and Kendo got up, blushing further and tried to explain everything.

Power Loader raised his hand and assured to them that he got the gist while he smacked Hatsume on the head and told her to stop making foolish things, which she apologized, saying that she got into the HEAT OF THE MOMENT, much to the UA teacher's exasperation.

"HEAT OF THE MOMENT?"

"Yup."

"You're trying to make a porn scene here!"

"I'm just playing around…"

"Just knock it off, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

"Really, you can be a pain, sometimes…"

"Ku-ku-ku…"

As Power Loader and Hatsume bickered, Midoriya whispered to Kendo and apologized for the accidental kiss, which she smiled wryly and assured to him that it is okay and assured to him that she is not upset at him or anything.

"Really, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Midoriya-kun."

"Huh?"

"I don't mind it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

By then Hatsume went behind Midoriya and spoke, causing him to get startled and went forward, accidentally kissing her again on the lips, which made them blush deeper and Hatsume grinned as held both their backs and pushed them together, causing Midoriya and Kendo to feel their crotches, and this made them feel more embarrassed.

Power Loader gawked at this and smack Hatsume on the head and told her to stop acting like a maniac and stop teasing the two teens, which she smiled and apologized, though this did little to make the UA teacher feel relieved and told her to stop reading hentai manga as this would land her in trouble, which Midoriya stared in surprise, seeing that this must be why Hatsume did that to him and Kendo, as Hatsume and Power Loader bickered.

"HEAT OF THE MOMENT AGAIN?"

"Yup."

"I'm telling you to stop reading hentai manga!"

"I'm just playing around…"

"Just knock it off, okay?~you making the students go horny!"

"Sure, sure."

"Really, you can be a pain, sometimes…"

"Ku-ku-ku…"

After that, Midoriya and Kendo were told to come back after tomorrow and the two teens left as they head back to Heights Alliance, where they would rest up, and while heading there, Kendo requested to Midoriya not to tell anyone about the accidental kiss they got, which he nodded and promised that he will not tell anyone about this.

"Sure. I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good."

"…"

"I appreciate it, Midoriya."

"It's nothing."

"…"

By then, Neito Monoma shows up and is rather aghast at seeing Kendo getting AWFULLY CLOSE to Midoriya, and told her to stay away from the Class 1-A student, saying that he might use SECRET means to take her to bed and take her VIRGINITY away, causing Kendo to blush deeply, and uses her Quirk to DISCIPLINE Monoma, and he shrieks out in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! TAKE THIS!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"STOP SPOUTING NONSENSE!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"MIDORIYA IS JUST A FRIEND!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"MAKE ANOTHER COMMENT LIKE THAT AND YOU'LL GET SOMETHING WORST!"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

Midoriya sweat-dropped at watching the scene, and felt sorry for Monoma, though the class 1-B student is at fault for making such a foolish comment, and now he is paying the price for it, and as Midoriya is about to leave, things took a turn for the (hilarious) turn.

Suddenly, Monoma said that Kendo is doing bad by socializing with a Class 1-A student like Midoriya, and warned her that Midoriya is trying to seduce her so he can TOUCH her WHOLE BODY, which caused Kendo to blush more deeply and loses her cool again, resulting in her activating her Quirk and resume in beating up Monoma, and he screamed in fear, urging Midoriya to save him but Kendo berated him and said she is teaching him a lesson he will never forget.

"MONOMA, YOU IDIOT!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT MIDORIYA WOULD GO THAT FAR?!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"MIDORIYA WON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE SEDUCING ME!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"SO STOP SPOUTING SUCH NONSENSE!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

Kendo then dragged the screaming Monoma away, leaving Midoriya alone and he sighed as he head off to the dorms of Class 1-A.

-x-

At his dorm room, Midoriya looked back at how things happened, as he accidentally got his first kiss and now he is rather bewildered, as he unknowingly developed feelings for Kendo, and is unsure how to deal with this, as he is unsure what he feel towards her other than camaraderie.

He blushed deeper as her image keeps on appearing on his head and now he is conflicted about what to do with her. He wondered if he is falling for her or if it is just because he got the accidental kiss from her brought about by Hatsume's actions.

"Am I…falling for Kendo-san…?"

Likewise, at the class 1-B dorm rooms, Kendo is also experiencing the same thing, as she is also conflicted about Midoriya, as she too is slowly developing feelings toward him, and she wondered if she should confide to someone about this as the image of Midoriya flashed through her mind.

She then thought of asking her classmate, Reiko Yanagi, for advice, and maybe she can sort things out about Midoriya.

"I wonder…does Midoriya feel anything for me…?"

-x-

By morning, the scene sows that Midoriya is still on bed, but is naked, after taking a shower hours earlier and fell asleep, and the current time now is 6:00, and it shows that Izuku is still asleep, and laying on his back, where you can see that his SHAVED penis began to react, as it began to rise up, increasing in size and hardening, which moments later it reached FULL STRENGTH.

In the minutes that passed, it is shown that a random dream came to his head, and there you can see that Midoriya is having a dream, in which he and Kendo are together, and in the dream, he and Kendo are at a hotel room, kissing passionately while caressing each other, and in the real world, you can see his shaved penis throbbing and vibrating as he is dreaming about him and her making out.

In his dream, he and Kendo were making out at his bedroom, clad only on his loose brief while Kendo was only in her panties. They were kissing passionately and his hands were caressing her thighs, and then her breasts, and in the real world, Kendo was thrusting his hips upward, his erection throbbing, as the dream he was experiencing was arousing for him.

Back at the dream Midoriya was gently kissing her neck while the bulge of his brief was rubbing her crotch, which was inside her panties. Then the two grind their hips together, and in the real world Midoriya's penis throb harder and harder, unaware of his aroused feeling. Despite being aroused the 15-year old boy remained asleep, though he seem to enjoy the sensation.

In the dream sequence, Kendo's lips traveled down to his lower body until taking the boy's erection inside her lips, tasting him, and in the real world his penis throb harder and harder. His hips thrusts upward as he responded to the dream, and his body seem to reciprocate from the mental image of him making out with Kendo. His lower body was starting to move a bit faster as if he is aroused by the sensation.

Going back to the dream, Kendo continue to kiss the HEAD of Midoriya's erection until she took him wholly inside her mouth, gently suckling him as he moved his hips forward and backward, and then he took off her panties until she is naked. He began to kiss her lips and then traveled to her neck via his lips and proceeded to lap her breasts, starting with her right nipple and followed it with her left breast while her hands massaged his hard penis.

At the real world his erection was throbbing VERY hard, and you could see Midoriya's face responding to the dream while his hips moved upward, his legs straining as if he was getting close to the "boiling point". His hands clenched and he moved and laying on his left side, where his erection rubbed against a huge throw pillow, and this further aroused him, as he unknowingly mistook it for Kendo's ENTRANCE since he is dreaming of her. He thrusts his hips, his penis rubbing against the soft fabric.

At the dream sequence he was kissing her neck while he parted her legs, as he prepared to go in for the first time, and at the moment, both were ready. As he entered her, his penis throbbed very, very hard, then he began to thrust his erection in and out of Kendo's ENTRANCE, proceeding to have intercourse with her.

At the real world, Midoriya thrusts his hips very hard, responding to the dream, and he repeated the process and there he reached it. He spilled his SEED on the pillow, his penis throbbing while ejecting it, while his hips moved and moved, staining it.

Then his eyes popped open, finally feeling the sensation enveloping his body. He sat up having recalling the dream and then glanced at his pillow, eyes wide-eyed in surprise. He realized what's happening and removed the cover and made sure the stain didn't go further in. He then realized what is happening and rubbed his penis to extract more of his SEED and had it dripped at the pillow cover before placing it on the laundry basket. He sat on bed recalling the dream, surprised at why he is dreaming about that dream sequence involving Kendo.

"Whoa…what the heck was that dream...? I just got my FIRST TIME…I can't believe I dreamed of myself making love to Kendo-san...and now I just stained my pillow cover...and it was just because of that dream…I'd better keep this to myself. Can't tell anybody about this or else they'll think I'm a hentai...! What luck I just got...and I haven't even left the house yet...!"

He is quite worried about what others would think if they were to find out that Kendo was the indirect reason why he had a sensual dream.

-x-

Later in the day, the scene shifts at Power Loader's shop, where Hatsume handed the codecs to Midoriya and Kendo, advising them to put it inside their ear so as it would be HIDDEN from prying eyes, as the devices are good enough to even pick up whispering voices from other people and that it also has a tracking beacon, so that if someone has it he/she can trace Midoriya and/or Kendo's location should they find themselves in a pinch.

Midoriya and Kendo nodded and thanked Hatsume for the help which she said it is nothing.

"Wow…"

"The codecs, huh?"

"Yup. They are ready for use."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Thanks, Hatsume-san."

"Sure. No problem."

"We appreciate it."

"We really do."

"Sure, sure."

After that, the two first year students were given another codec, in which they intend to give it to Uwabami so that she can get to hear any info once they go undercover, and they leave UA High to head to Uwabami's agency office.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya and Kendo accidentally got their first kiss, and attraction formed, though there was an awkward moment thanks to Hatsume's zany antics…

The first LOVE SCENE between Midoriya and Kendo…although it was only a dream sequence…

Looks like the undercover mission is now underway…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya and Kendo commences their undercover work where they moonlight as models, where they gain their first clue to the teen girls' disappearances…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around the end of June or early July)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	6. The Undercover Begins

**Modeling Mayhem**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Bako no Hero Academia**_ is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here our heroes are set to make an investigation as they aid Uwabami in finding out who took the missing girls and get clues that would lead them to the culprit…

And both Midoriya and Kendo are commencing their mission…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Fukumen no hajimari**_

Uwabami's agency office.

The scene shows that Midoriya and Kendo have arrived and said that they are ready for the undercover mission they intend to undergo, and Uwabami nodded as she tells them to be careful as they have no idea what they're up against and where would this lead them to.

The two teens nodded and said that they will be careful and not let their guards down and will see if they could find any leads that would lead them to the missing girls that remained missing up to this day.

Uwabami then told the two teens to be careful and cautious, which they nodded.

"Be careful, you two."

"Don't worry."

"We'll be careful."

"You know the drill, right?"

"Kendo-san and I will find the missing girls."

"And expose the syndicate behind this."

"Okay, you need to know when you'll back off if the situation calls for it."

"We'll let you know if we find a clue."

"We'll request backup should things get worse."

After that the two teens left as Uwabami is counting on them to find leads that would lead them to the whereabouts of the missing girls who underwent internship under her, yet she is curious as to why someone would take an interest in Kendo, and then at Midoriya.

By then Uwabami's assistant came and asked if she did the right thing in sending those two UA students to go undercover, which the pro hero said that this is one chance that she would have to risk if this would help in finding the missing girls, and expose the kidnapping ring, who may be the ones behind all this and hoped that Kendo and Midoriya's efforts would bear fruit.

As the assistant checked the laptop and opened the internet, she stared wide-eyed in horror and called Uwabami's attention and the pro hero saw her assistant's shocked look and asked what is wrong with her and why such a reaction.

"What is it?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's…it's…"

"Tell me!"

"Here…look at this…"

"!"

"…"

-x-

At an open snack bar in Shibuya, Midoriya and Kendo are there, waiting for the scout who scouted them and they wondered if this would help them in getting a lead on where the missing girls went, as they realize that Uwabami's reputation is at stake due to her being implicated in the abduction of the missing who interned under her.

Midoriya began to mutter as he made some theories on how this happened and the speculations he could think of included the following based on what he observed so far:

\- A prostitution ring is behind this and are using the missing girls as a form of white slavery

\- Someone wants to besmirch Uwabami, perhaps out of grudge or envy

\- Using Uwabami's connection with the missing girls as a way to throw off investigators so that the culprits can continue their activities without hindrance from cops

\- Using Uwabami as a way to entice trolls and detractors to sow distrust towards her and to show that pro heroes are nothing but mere show

Kendo stared at Midoriya, as this was the second time seeing him do his muttering thing while in deep thought and wondered if this was a habit of his or part of investing and/or theorizing things.

Then she noticed that nearby customers are staring at Midoriya, which some were feeling weird out, others were getting creeped and there are those who are annoyed, to the point of wanting to beat him up silly.

The bartender approached Midoriya and told the boy that his muttering is making the customers feel uncomfortable and requested that he stopped doing that. Midoriya looked around and saw the customers are glaring at him, which he apologized to the bartender for the disturbance.

"Uh…"

"If you would please…behave yourself."

"Um…"

"You're causing quite a disturbance."

"Sorry."

"Okay, but please keep it down."

"G-got it…"

"Thank you."

As peace was restored, Kendo giggled a bit and commented that he has such a habit that can be both amusing and deterrent, which made him blush and apologized, though she said it's okay as she doesn't mind it.

By then the talent scout who met the two teens are few days ago arrived and greeted them, which the two teens greeted him in response as he sat beside them and asked if they made their decision. Kendo and Midoriya glanced at each other before telling the man that they accepted the offer, which the man smiled and said to them that they will benefit well in this and promised that both teens will be paid well.

"Really?"

"We'll get paid…?"

"Yes. You will."

"Sounds good."

"And we get…benefits…?"

"Yes. You will be compensated. And I promise that you will embark on a monetary career."

"…"

"…"

After that the man, introducing himself as Taren Tomaneja, offered the two teens a ride saying that they now heading to the photo studio to get them ready for their first photoshoot, and said that the magazine editor is waiting and wanted to meet them, especially Kendo, due to her popularity in the commercial with Uwabami and Yaoyorozu.

Kendo just smiled, and though flattered she was also embarrassed since she's not into the kind of things she went through during her internship but still she remained polite and civil as she said that she might have a hard time doing modeling work but Tomaneja promised that she would adjust well.

"Do not worry, Miss Kendo…you'll get the hang of it."

"Um…really?"

"Yes. I think that you're a fast learner."

"You think so?"

"That I believe."

"Well…"

"Shall we…?"

"Okay."

As they head towards a waiting car, Midoriya noticed that Tomaneja seemed to be paying more attention to Kendo, and he had a feeling that there is more to this than meets the eye and pretended to tag along as they are now heading to the photo studio.

-x-

At UA Heights Alliance, Yaoyorozu is sitting on the couch when Mina Ashido came and greeted her, and said that she read an online poll where she is ranked the most popular due to her appearing on a commercial during her internship and Yaoyorozu sighed and said that she felt very embarrassed by it but Ashido said that this might help her if she joins the beauty contest of UA's sport festival.

Yaoyorozu stared wide-eyed and said she might not do that as she felt it doesn't suit her and that there are other UA students who deserve a shot at the crown.

"You heard me! There are others who are more deserving…"

"Huh? Come on, Yao-Momo…"

"Really…it doesn't suit me…"

"Are you too scared to appear on TV?"

"…"

"We were shown live during the Sports Festival…so appearing on a commercial is a piece of cake. Like the Uneri…"

"Ashido! Please don't remind me of that…!"

"Ha-ha!"

By then, Ochako Uraraka and Kyoka Jiro came, showing concerned looks and they told Yaoyorozu that Uwabami is trending right now, but in a bad light as Jiro brought out her smartphone and tells her to check out the internet and see.

Yaoyorozu asked what is wrong but Jiro said it would be better if she see it herself, and once she did, the Class 1-A vice rep stared wide-eyed at seeing the trending video, where the opening commercial of Uwabami's name is shown, followed by a series of PORNOGRAPHIC videos of the missing teen girls who interned under her.

Uraraka was shocked, and so is Yaoyorozu, as she can't believe someone would upload such a degrading video online. Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki saw it by accident with Iida denouncing it but Todoroki said that even if Uwabami is innocent her reputation will be affected and this would cause a backlash.

The others glanced at Todoroki and asked what he meant, in which the son of Endeavor states that this would cause a furor from the parents of the missing girls and demand to the Public Safety Commission to suspend Uwabami or possibly revoke her hero license.

"You mean…?"

"Are you serious…?"

"Then Uwabami will…"

"That would be the worst case scenario."

"This is bad…"

"Yao-Momo might get dragged given that she interned under Uwabami…"

"Yao-Momo…"

"Yaoyorozu…"

The sudden emergence of the pornographic video circulated online in a blinding speed, which everyone can watch it, and there Hanta Sero came and told his classmate about the video spreading all over, stating that Mineta is practically drooling over it.

Uraraka and Jiro became worried as online trolls might use this as a way to degrade those who interned under Uwabami, and that includes Yaoyorozu and Kendo, which Todoroki and Iida agreed, seeing that this is such an unfortunate situation.

"This is a serious situation."

"Indeed."

"I heard that Kendo also interned under Uwabami too."

"She too would be hounded by the scandal."

"What should we do?"

"I'm betting that the teachers have received it as well…and if my hunch is right, they must be having an emergency meeting."

"I hope that they could help."

"That's all we can do for now."

-x-

At the faculty room of UA Academy, Nezu held an emergency meeting with the teachers as they too received the online pornographic video featuring the missing girls who interned under Uwabami. They were concerned that the students who saw the videos would become perverted and fantasize the missing girls which Hound Dog suggests that they personally inspect the students' smartphones and see if they downloaded it, with Thirteen and Aizawa agreeing.

Nezu urged the two teachers to calm down and said that the approach should be calm and non-invasive, though Present Mic suggests he would try using his Quirk to jam the signal but Midnight said it is not a good idea, and as the two teachers argued, All Might urged them to calm down.

"Midnight…Present Mic…"

"…"

"…"

"Calm yourselves."

"…"

"…"

"We can work things out without arguing."

"Okay."

"Fine.\aa"

Suddenly Vlad King stood up as he realized that Kendo is working with Uwabami, with All Might also realizing that Midoriya is with them, and both teachers are concerned but Aizawa tells them that this would be a crucial moment as the two teens are going undercover to find the missing girls and expose the culprits behind this.

Aizawa said that while Uwabami is facing a crisis of her own, this would be a challenge for Midoriya and Kendo, which he said that all they can do now have faith in them and hope that they wouldn't become the next victims of the said video that is being circulated online.

Nezu nodded and the rest of the teachers agreed and hoped that everything would work for the best. The principal then said that they will discuss how to get the students to delete the video, and the teachers nodded in agreement.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

-x-

Amid the situation that is taking the city by storm, the scene shifts the car where Taren Tomaneja is talking to Kendo, complimenting her while assuring that she has a good future ahead and that aside from getting the chance to earn extra income while in high school, she would earn many fans.

Midoriya, on the other hand, just sat beside them listening as he appeared to be ignored by Tomaneja, as the man is paying more attention to Kendo, but this also reinforced the boy's suspicion that something is amiss here, but then Tomaneja shifts his attention to the boy and apologized for having him left out and said that he has a contact who wants to make Midoriya a model due to his BOYISH looks, which Midoriya blinked his eyes.

"M-me…?"

"Yes."

"B-but…"

"I have a good eye, and I believe that you can be a hit."

"Even if I'm plain-looking…?"

"Even ordinary ones become extraordinary. And you might become more popular."

"You think so?"

"Of course."

As Kendo smiled, she and Midoriya are unaware of the current situation as Uwabami is about to come under fire due to the spreading of the pornographic videos.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya and Kendo are now on the move as they commence their first assignment…and now they are being led to something as a man said that he will take them to a photo studio to make them fashion models, yet Midoriya is getting suspicious as Kendo gets the attention.

Looks like the undercover mission is now underway…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Midoriya and Kendo commences their undercover work where they moonlight as models, where they gain their first clue to the teen girls' disappearances…

Uwabami is going to face a crisis of unprecedented proportion…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around mid-September or October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
